Light And Dark
by chimmoku
Summary: Ryou has fallen for his dark...bakura...and gasp malik. Can the three of them be happy together whenever there is an ancient pharaoh that remembers his past late one night and once again wants Ryou as a slave?
1. Chapter One

Light And Dark

well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic that has been posted on fan fiction.net and it is my second fic to be posted on fan fiction.net. If you're reading this an you're into you you hakusho check out my fic in progress called Demon's Tear. If you want to know more about Demon's Tear read the authoresses note at the end of this chappy! Plse R&R!!!!!

Chapter One

Bakura's POV

I ran my fingers threw Ryou's hair as he slept. Malik was right…he did look like an angel. A little tenshi. But he was out of my reach…even if he did forgive me for the things that I had done to him, he could never love me the way I love him.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He seemed surprised to see me there…in his room. I knew he was still terrified of me…and who could blame him, certainly not I. But he smiled when I continued to softly stroke his hair.

He slowly sat up. Our faces were soon just inches apart. I kissed his lips softly. And…to my surprise… he actually kissed back. I allowed the kiss to grow slightly. But it was Ryou who broke it. A look of true fear and bliss on his face.

He opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to say something. Most likely an apology for the kiss. But he didn't speak. He only looked into my eyes awaiting my response. Obviously hoping that I wouldn't be angry with him.

I barely heard Malik open the door and walk in. "Enjoying yourself Bakura?" He asked with a smile.

The blush on Ryou's face after Malik's comment was made was simply priceless.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked although I already knew what he would say.

"Not if I can kiss him too." He answered.

"That's up to Ryou." I said quickly.

Ryou looked slightly afraid…but I knew he was more of a flirt than he let on. And I doubted that he would really mind. "Would you object Ryou?" Malik asked my Hikari kindly.

"No" Ryou answered quietly. "I might even enjoy it." He seemed instantly surprised by his own words. So was I and Malik.

Mailk glanced at me before putting his hand behind Ryou's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ryou was obviously enjoying himself. And his seductiveness still surprised me…and impressed me.

Ryou's POV

It was weird when Bakura kissed me, but it was even more weird when Malik kissed me.I didn't even know that the two of them liked me like that. I honestly thought that they looked at me as a weak child who was only in their way…but I was slowly starting to think that I might have been wrong about them.

Malik and Bakura both smiled at me…and I couldn't help but to smile back. But what I really wanted was to feel their lips on mine once again. Their lips felt perfect to me. So warm…so wonderful…I wanted more. As if Bakura could read my mind he kissed me again.

"Bakura." I whispered.

"Yes hikari." He responded kindly.

"I hate to ask…because this is all so perfect…but why?" I asked.

"Because I love you Ryou." He answered. Then Malik said, "As do I. We both love you very much."

A tear slid down my cheek slowly. I had never felt happier in my entire life. Which isn't really saying much I know but…I was so happy. The two men that I thought would never love me the way did them had just told me that they loved me. They retuned my feelings.

"Ryou. Are you okay." They asked in unison.

I nodded. "I love you both too." I whispered.

A/N: YAY! Chappy one is finished. (finally) *sighs* I thought I'd never get it written and posted. What with teachers and parents interrupting me. Anyways R&R please!!! I won't update until I get 5 reviews…so tell your friends about my fic if you want to see more. 

Summary for Demon's Tear: Chimmoku Urameshi (made up sister of Yusuke Urameshi), is haunted by the memory of a past love. A fire demon hat betrayed her trust, love and innocence. What happens when he comes to Ningenkai looking for her…and wanting to kill her family and new found friends?


	2. Chapter Two

Light And Dark Chapter Two  
  
A/N: I dont' own YGO! Srry about the long wait! R&R!!  
  
Yami sat on his bed, in a trance like state. His memories were returning to him, slowly and few at a time....but they were coming together. Now he could finally see the face of the slave that escaped his hold forever one fateful day in Ancient Egypt...  
  
~flashback  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou whispered. "What if we get caught? The pharaoh will surely kill us."  
  
"No Ryou...he would kill me." Bakura said. "He would merely punish you. But don't worry...we'll get away. See we're already at Egypt's borders. We are now able to leave this land and all of her people behind us."  
  
"You're right bakura...and I'm glad I can be with yo during this...it'd be too hard other wise."  
  
~normal  
  
Yami's hands clenched into tight fists after the rain of memories stopped. "Some of these things can't be my memories!" He said aloud. "Some of these are post-cognitive. I'm seeing things that I was never ment to see. But I'll use them to their fullest."  
  
He didn't care if Ryou was happy at that moment, he didn't care if Bakura was happy at that moment...all he cared about was himself. All he cared about was that he hadn't been living his life the way he should have for the entire time that he had been out of the millinium puzzle. That entire time he had been playing the part of a common guy...now he would play the part of the pharaoh that he truly was.  
  
Yami picked up the phone, planning on calling Ryou. he dialed the number and it rang three times before anyone answered. "Hello, Bakura residence." A voice that was definatly not Ryou's said.  
  
Yami could hear gigles in the background. "let me talk to Ryou."   
  
"Uh...Okay." He said into the phone, then to the others int he room. "Ryou...you'r pharaoh suitor is on the phone."  
  
Yami glared at whoever he was talking to, and as he did he heard the laughter coming from who he then knew was Bakura and Malik...along with Ryou's sweet voice mixed in with their physchotic ones. "Hello." Ryou said into the phone.  
  
"Ryou...Yugi told me to ask you if you wanted to stay over tonight." Yami lied easilly.  
  
"Well...yea I will but...why didn't he ask me himself?"  
  
Yami was all too prepared for Ryou's question. "He's out buying junk food for tomight." He said. "You know how Yugi gets whenever he hs people over. He loves to stay up late and eat a lot."  
  
"Yes that makes sense." Ryou whispered. "What time does he want me to come over?"  
  
"As soon as he gets back. It should be in about an hour or so." Yami answered calmly. "Do you need a ride? I can come get you."  
  
"Yeah that'd be great." Ryou agreed without a scond thought.  
  
//You're making this all too easy for me Ryou. YOu really are too trusting// "Alright I'll be over in about an hour."  
  
They both hung up the phone. Yami went back to plotting how to get Ryou...and Ryou turned to Bakura and Malik to tell them his plans.  
  
~Ryou's house  
  
"So...what did he want." Bakura asked, eyeing Malik who was casually stroking Ryou's hair.  
  
"He wanted me to stay the night over at Yugi's place tonight." Ryou whispered, being greatly distracted my Malik.  
  
Bakura frowned but Malik kept stroking Ryou's hair. "I don't think you should spend the night with him..." Bakura said.  
  
"Not with him bakura." Ryou corrected. "With Yugi. He was just being the messanger for yugi."  
  
"I still don't like it..." Bakura muttered.  
  
~Yugi's house Yugi talking to Yami  
  
"Yugi...I told Ryou that you wanted him to come over but he said Bakura wouldn't let him." Yami lied.  
  
His light frowned. "Oh...I wonder if everything's going alright with them... Ryou wasn't at school today." Yugi said. "he never misses school. Even when Bakura was beating him he still came."  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine." Yami said. "Why don't you see f you can go over to Jounichi's?" He suggested, trying now to get Yugi outof the house so that he wouldn't be afraid if he heard Ryou scream.  
  
"That's a good idea Yami!" Yugi said happilly. "I haven't been to his house in a long time."  
  
Yami smiled. //Good. I'll soon have the entire house alone to teach Ryou a lesson that should have befallen him five thousand years ago..// 


End file.
